cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Domination
This Mutation costs 4 Mutation Points. Description You garrote an adjacent creature's mind and control its actions while your own body lies dormant. At Level 1: * Mental attack versus creature with a mind * If 1d8 + Player Level + Mutation Level >= 4 + Enemy Willpower mod + Enemy MA + Enemy Level, your domination attempt will be successful * Cooldown: 75 rounds * Duration: 200 rounds * Range: 1 Advancement Advantages * You will use the creature's own faction relationship when dominating it. For example, a dominated snapjaw can walk freely among other snapjaws. * You can dominate a Beguiled or proselytized ally and then manipulate its inventory; this lets you equip it with weapons, armor, light sources and so on. It also lets you use it as a packhorse, grabbing and dropping items to move more than you could otherwise carry. * If your dominated ally uses a recoiler, they will be teleported, but as soon as the domination ends, they will reappear back at your side. This can be used to quickly access your stash. * If an ally has gained levels since joining you, it will have also gained Mutation and skill points and possibly Attribute points as well, none of which it will normally spend. Domination allows you to spend all of them. If a creature gains four levels (and therefore four mutation points), you can even buy it a new mutation. * Some creatures even start with skills which they won't normally use on your behalf even when friendly; for instance, Watervine farmers have the Harvest skill, and can be made to use it to collect food. * Finally, you can use a dominated creature to explore or even adventure at a distance at almost no risk to yourself. Terminating the domination will always bring back the creature; even if it dies, you lose no more than a replaceable ally and whatever it was carrying (which is dropped and can be later collected.) Disadvantages * Does not work on robots or brainless creatures such as oozes * Dominating a neutral target can release your beguiled pet. There may be other situations like that to watch out for. * Since a dominated hostile is technically still hostile to you, your beguiled pet will attack it (as will other things that would attack it normally.) * You do not gain xp for what a dominated creature kills. ** In an older version, dominated creatures did not gain xp while dominated; you would gain xp, but they would not. In the current version, they now should. Notes It is possible to permanently swap bodies with a character that has domination. First, dominate the being you wish to swap bodies with. Next, dominate yourself. Now, both you and your host will have a dominated status. In order for this to work, the the domination status effect on your host must have a lower duration than your character's. If this is the case, simply wait for the dominated status effect to wear off of your host. After it has, end domination on your character and, you will have successfully swapped bodies with your host. This technique can be used to swap bodies with a Psychic Assassin, thus negating the adverse effects of Psychic Glimmer. Category:Mental mutations Category:Mutations Category:Cost 4 Mutations